


ternyata, kau sudah di pertengahan

by purplesky (angelnana)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Junkeigo, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnana/pseuds/purplesky
Summary: Lebih dari separuh jalan menuju pacaran, Sato Keigo dan Kono Junki sama-sama terdiam dalam kebingungan. Kalau Ruki melihat ini, dia pasti berkomentar: memang orang bodoh bakal jadi sama orang bodoh juga.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	ternyata, kau sudah di pertengahan

Akhir-akhir ini, Junki menjauh. Keigo nggak tahu kenapa, ketika ditanya Junki hanya menjawab ‘ _ gak, kok, gue biasa aja _ ’. Tapi pertemanan mereka yang sudah terjalin terlalu lama itu membuat Keigo paham bahwa hal ini sama sekali nggak biasa. Junki nggak pernah menolak ajakan jajan-jajan malamnya tanpa alasan, apalagi karena sekadar malas. Junki nggak pernah nggak membalas pesannya meski Keigo hanya mengirim  _ meme _ garing jam 2 pagi buta. Junki nggak pernah terasa sejauh ini. Keigo nggak pernah merasa sekehilangan ini.

“Karena lo suka bilang sayang kali ke dia,” Ruki berceletuk kalem, berkebalikan dengan Keigo yang terlihat begitu sengsara dengan jidat menempel di meja.

“Ya terus kenapa…” suaranya terdengar agak redam, frustasi total, “kayak… dari dulu juga gue selalu bilang gitu… gak pernah ada masalah…”

Ruki menepuk puncak kepala Keigo pelan, bersimpati. Jarang-jarang dia merasa sekasihan ini terhadap pemuda itu, biasanya Keigo selalu menjadi sasaran omelan saking degilnya kelakuan. Tapi saat ini si pemuda Sato terlihat begitu sedih dan resah, menyadari sumber kekuatannya sehari-hari kini menjaga jarak. Galak-galak begini, Ruki paham caranya memeluk teman yang sedang murung. Ruki juga paham seberapa besar pengaruh kehadiran Junki di hidup Keigo. Bahkan orang yang nggak kenal Keigo pun akan mengerti jika melihat kondisi pemuda itu sekarang.

“Kei, Junki tuh… tipe yang bingungan, tau gak,” Ruki hampir tertawa melihat Keigo yang sontak mengangkat kepala, terlihat agak tersinggung. Gumam  _ ‘tau’  _ terdengar pelan, egonya mungkin terluka karena merasa Ruki sedang meremehkannya. Keigo itu teman terdekat Junki, Keigo tahu semua rahasia-rahasia Junki, Keigo yang paling mengerti semua tindak-tanduk Junki. Kecuali, seminggu terakhir ini ketika Junki mulai lepas dari pandangan. “Gak usah galak gitu lo,” Ruki mengusap wajah Keigo dengan sebelah tangannya, mengabaikan rengekan pemuda itu, “maksud gue, Kei, dia tuh… mungkin bingung, dan gak tau gimana caranya ngobrol biasa sama lo. Terutama setelah lo bilang gitu ke dia.”

Keigo termenung. “… apa dia bener-bener tau?” Suara pemuda itu lirih, hampir berbisik.

Ruki mengangkat bahunya, menghela napas. “Kemungkinan besar, Kei.” Ruki teringat pada pesan Keigo seminggu yang lalu, pukul tiga dini hari.  _ Gue bilang gue cinta sama dia,  _ tulis Keigo saat itu. Ruki nggak ingin membatasi perlakuan Keigo kepada Junki, tapi menurutnya itu agak berlebihan. Junki bisa jadi malah panik mendengarnya, tapi Keigo meyakinkan Ruki bahwa Junki sudah terlelap ketika dia mengatakan itu. Mungkin, Junki ternyata nggak benar-benar pulas. Bahkan mungkin, Junki bisa menangkapnya dengan nyata dan jelas.

“Lo pasti ngerti dia tuh gak bodoh buat nangkep perasaan lo ke dia,” Ruki memulai lagi, menatapi raut wajah Keigo yang semakin muram. “Selama ini, Kei, mungkin dia berusaha mikir bahwa lo bilang sayang tuh ya cuma bagian dari persahabatan kalian aja, dan lo gak pernah bertujuan memaksa dia untuk ngebalas perasaan lo—”

“Karena emang nggak,” sela Keigo cepat. Ruki tersenyum tipis.

“Gue tau, Keigo, percayalah kalau gue tau. Tapi poin gue adalah, mungkin dia baru bener-bener nyadar kalau lo tuh seserius itu sayangnya sama dia. Se...cinta  _ itu _ . Untuk beberapa orang, hal-hal begituan susah diproses dan dicerna, Kei. Apalagi yang udah temenan lama kayak lo sama dia gini.”

Keigo menarik napas dalam-dalam, sampai dadanya sakit. Tapi nggak pernah lebih sakit dibandingkan melihat Junki dari kejauhan, tanpa punya keberanian untuk maju dan menghampiri karena dia takut pertemanan yang sudah rusak ini akan semakin kacau. “Terus gue harus gimana? Gak bisa lama-lama jauh terus kayak gini… gue pengen— _ harus _ ketemu sama dia, Ruki…”

Giliran Ruki yang menghembuskan napas berat. Tangannya menangkup kesepuluh jemari Keigo yang bergerak gelisah, berusaha menyalurkan rasa nyaman untuk membuat temannya lebih tenang. Nggak berhasil. “Kalau itu, jujur aja gue juga gak tau. Saran gue cuma kasih dia waktu. Junki orang baik, baik banget malah. Lo tau itu. Dia gak mungkin ngebiarin lo kebingungan kayak gini terus. Dia bakal balik, Kei.” Lalu,  _ ini _ , bagian tersulit dari memberikan solusi. Menyatakan kemungkinan paling buruk. Ruki benci sekali harus berkata seperti ini, tapi Keigo perlu tahu sejauh apa dia bisa dekat dengan Junki. “Satu hal yang penting, lo harus memastikan diri lo siap kalau dia emang gak mau lebih dari temen.”

Yang nggak diduga Ruki adalah bagaimana jawaban Keigo datang begitu cepat,  _ terlalu cepat _ , “Selama gue gak kehilangan Junki, gue siap jadi apa aja buat dia…”

Jatuh cinta memang sialan. Lihat bagaimana Keigo jelas-jelas menawarkan diri untuk tenggelam tanpa diberi bantuan. Junki, Junki.  _ Tolong jangan tega. _

***

“Keigo, gue boleh ngobrol sama lo?”

Pukul delapan malam, tiga hari setelah pertemuan Keigo dengan Ruki, Junki muncul di depan pintu apartemennya dan bertanya tanpa salam. Ada jeda beberapa sekon yang dihabiskan untuk berpikir:  _ apakah dia siap untuk ini? _ Keigo mungkin sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk membaca raut wajah Junki, atau mungkin memang Junki saja yang malam ini pintar memasang ekspresi tenang.  _ Atau _ , mungkin Keigo hanya terlalu takut untuk mencoba paham, namun pada akhirnya tentu saja dia menyilakan Junki masuk ke dalam. Bagaimanapun, Keigo ingin  _ ini _ . Dia ingin bersama Junki. Kalau ini jadi yang terakhir…  _ kalau _ —

“Keigo, gue minta maaf banget, ya…,” suara Junki memecahkan lamunannya, membuat Keigo mengerjap dan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.  _ Maaf _ . Satu kata itu terdengar sangat menakutkan untuknya, seperti sebuah prolog dari kabar buruk. Melihat Keigo enggan membalas, Junki melanjutkan, “Maaf, gue lama banget ya ngejauh dari lo,”  _ oh, ternyata memang menghindar _ , “gue…,”

Sunyi dua detik.

“… gue kangen lo, Keigo.”

Jika  _ maaf _ membuatnya takut berbicara,  _ kangen _ justru menggelitik lidahnya untuk berkata, “Gak akan lebih kangen dari gue ke lo, sih, Junki.” Refleks. Junki yang berjarak hampir dua meter darinya itu terlihat kaget, tapi Keigo juga sebenarnya terkejut. Kalau ada yang bilang hati dan otak selalu bertolak belakang, Keigo rasa sekarang keduanya tengah akur. Seolah seluruh saraf di tubuhnya tahu bahwa dia serindu itu kepada Junki, mendorongnya untuk melantangkan sayang tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi. Junki yang semakin panik, misalnya, lalu menjauh lebih lama lagi. Keigo menelan ludah, “Sori, gue—”

“Keigo, gue boleh jadi pacar lo, gak?”

_ Hah _ .

“Hah?”

Apa itu yang barusan terdengar? Keigo mengerjapkan matanya cepat-cepat, berusaha melihat Junki dengan lebih jelas—siapa tahu dia bermimpi. Apakah yang di sofa seberang itu sebenarnya Ruki, menyamar jadi Junki dan memberinya dongeng sebelum tidur karena tahu seberapa nestapanya Sato Keigo tanpa Kono Junki? Wah, apresiasi terbesar, sih. Namun… meski sudah menyetel fokus berkali-kali, yang dilihatnya tetaplah Junki. Bukan Ruki. Bukan siapa-siapa selain Junki. Tapi yang didengarnya tadi, seperti bukan Junki. Apa Keigo berhalusinasi?

“… gimana?”

Junki gelagapan, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Lelaki itu menumpukan kedua siku di atas paha, lalu jari-jemari mencengkeram rambut, gelisah. Keigo menatap temannya itu dengan kepala kosong, dahinya mengernyit. Bingung. Junki menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala, kemudian menangkup sebagian wajahnya sambil dia memandang lurus-lurus si pemuda Sato.

“Gue…” Junki berhenti untuk menarik napas, “boleh gak jadi pacar lo…”

Pertanyaan itu sekarang terdengar lebih lambat, seperti guru yang sedang mendikte murid untuk belajar menulis. Keigo masih berusaha memproses, dia nyaris bisa mendengar suara gerigi mesin di otaknya yang sedang bekerja. Hah.  _ Hah? _ Lelaki tinggi itu merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, lalu menggaruk pipi yang nggak gatal. “Kok—bentar, ini gimana…,”  _ gagal paham total _ .

Junki merosot dari sofa, menjatuhkan bokongnya ke lantai. Tangannya dilipat di atas meja, masih menyembunyikan separuh wajah yang bersemu hebat. “Gue—gue gak maksa kalau lo gak mau,” tarikan napasnya terdengar bergetar, “kalau lo keberatan, gak apa-apa—maksud gue, gak apa-apa buat lo, guenya pasti apa-apa, tapi,” Junki menegakkan kepalanya, dan baru kali ini Keigo bisa melihat seluruh fitur wajah Junki dengan jelas sejak pemuda itu datang; iris matanya yang cokelat, konstelasi di hampir seluruh permukaan kulitnya, bibirnya yang meliuk lucu ketika berbicara…

“ _ Tapi _ ,” kesadarannya ditarik kembali oleh suara Junki, “kalau lo izinin, gue mau cari cara lagi… biar dibolehin jadi pacar lo… gue mau… usaha lagi…”

“Usaha apa?”

Jawaban Junki terdengar spontan, “Usaha boba.”

Keigo tertawa lepas, memancing temannya yang duduk di lantai itu untuk turut tersenyum. Kono Junki dan kemampuannya untuk membuat apapun terasa lebih baik, hanya dengan satu celetukan asal. Keigo bisa merasakan pundaknya melemas dan rileks, juga sesak yang mendesaki dadanya kini sudah lenyap. Pemuda itu pelan-pelan paham, ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Masih ada sisa-sisa keterkejutan yang membayang di kedua matanya, tapi Keigo sudah mengerti. Dia turun dari sofa, melipat tangannya di permukaan meja kopi dan meletakkan dagunya di atas tumpukan lengan. Memandangi Junki yang dari jarak segini terlihat jauh,  _ jauh _ lebih menarik. Membiarkan napasnya diambil sedikit-sedikit oleh ketampanan pemuda di seberang meja yang menggenggam hatinya sejak lama.

Pemuda Sato itu tersenyum, “Gue mau mastiin sesuatu dulu.” Junki mengangkat sepasang alisnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. “Jadi,” senyum di paras Keigo melembut, “lo suka sama gue?” Junki kembali mengangguk, namun lantas terkesiap. Ada tarikan napas yang terdengar seolah pemuda itu tercekik.

“Bentar, gue belom bilang bagian itu, ya?”

Keigo tergelak lagi, bahunya berguncang sampai dia menjauh dari meja, kali ini bersandar ke bagian depan sofa. Kakinya kemudian dilipat dan dia memeluk lutut, sambil menggeleng. “Belom. Skip banget apa skip aja, gan?”

Junki cemberut. “Gue gugup, tau. Lo pikir gampang apa nembak orang.”

_ Ah _ , mungkin dunia sudah terbalik. Keigo terbiasa menjadi orang yang selalu mengungkapkan kasih sayang duluan kepada Junki. Dia terbiasa hanya mendapat tawa atau kedikan bahu sebagai jawaban, jadi untuk mendengar secara langsung Junki menyatakan perasaan… rasanya asing. Sama sekali nggak familiar, tapi bukan berarti nggak dapat diterimanya. Keigo nggak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan selain ini— _ nggak bisa _ , ketika dia rasanya sudah terlempar jauh ke dunia mimpi, tempat semua kebahagiaan berbondong-bondong menyerbunya. Namun, yang ini terasa nyata, dan  _ memang _ nyata.

Kono Junki betul-betul menyukainya.

“Junki, lo tuh…,” Keigo mendenguskan tawa pelan, lalu kembali memajukan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan dengan telapak terbuka, sebuah permintaan tanpa suara agar Junki menggenggamnya—dan Junki menyanggupi. Keigo tersenyum kian lebar, kali ini sampai menyentuh mata. Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti bisa merasakan bahwa Keigo tersenyum dengan seluruh elemen yang ada di tubuhnya. Tangan Junki dia remas lembut. “Lo tuh, ya… emang menurut lo gue bakal keberatan? Bakal nolak?” Keigo memukul pergelangan tangan Junki pelan, gemas. “Gue dengan jelas bilang kalau gue cinta sama lo, Junki.”

Di luar ekspektasi, mata pemuda di seberang meja mengerjap bingung, “Kapan?”  _ Loh _ .

“Hampir dua minggu yang lalu? Terakhir lo nginep di sini?” Rahang Keigo nyaris jatuh juga, sebenarnya, karena dia pikir Junki mendengar itu. “Lo gak tau? Gak… gak denger gue bilang gitu?” Junki menggeleng cepat, dan Keigo nggak pernah merasa sebingung ini. Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, pemuda itu memutari meja dan duduk di sebelah Junki. “Bukannya lo jauhin gue gara-gara denger itu?”

“Nggak, gue—” ucapan Junki terputus, lalu sepasang matanya tiba-tiba melebar seolah mengingat sesuatu, “—itu gue bukan lagi mimpi?”

Lebih dari separuh jalan menuju pacaran, Sato Keigo dan Kono Junki sama-sama terdiam dalam kebingungan. Kalau Ruki melihat ini, dia pasti berkomentar:  _ memang orang bodoh bakal jadi sama orang bodoh juga. Hadeh. _

“Lah, terus lo jauhin gue gara-gara apa?” Keigo mengembalikan kesadarannya, buru-buru bertanya. Bisa gawat kalau belum pacaran saja, mereka sudah punya kesalahpahaman begini.

“Gue—malam itu, gue mimpi… lo bilang cinta sama gue???” Nada Junki terdengar ragu, dan Keigo hampir saja berseru  _ ‘bukan mimpi!’ _ , namun Junki terlebih dahulu melanjutkan, “Pokoknya kayak nyata banget,”—(Keigo ingin berteriak di telinga Junki,  _ ‘emang nyata!’ _ )—“terus besoknya gue kayak panik sendiri… tiba-tiba kepikiran lo terus, tiba-tiba deg-degan parah kalau ketemu lo, tiba-tiba pengen nikah sama lo, tiba-tiba gue cemburu sama semua orang yang deket sama lo… lo tau, kayak,” Junki melepaskan tangan Keigo, lalu mengangkat dua pasang jarinya untuk membentuk tanda kutip, “ _ realisasi _ .”

Realisasi, katanya, tapi fokus Keigo bertahan di hal lain.

“Tiba-tiba apa tadi?”

Junki mengerjap. Tangannya sontak turun ke paha. “Tiba-tiba cemburu?”

Keigo menahan tawa, “Bukan, sebelumnya.”

“Tiba-tiba…,” Junki menggali ingatan, dan begitu sadar apa yang sudah dikatakannya, pemuda itu menjerit tertahan, hampir terdengar seperti kambing mengembik. “MAKSUD GUE—”

Runtuh sudah, semua pertahanan yang dibangun Keigo sejak detik pertama Junki menyatakan perasaan. Bubar jalan, seluruh keinginannya untuk meniti hubungan ini pelan-pelan, karena dia khawatir Junki bisa lebih panik dan gelagapan. Junki ingin nikah dengan Keigo, katanya. Pemuda Sato itu beringsut mendekat, menarik tengkuk Junki dengan sebelah tangan dan memangkas jarak di antara wajah mereka. Kecup halus yang bereskalasi menjadi ciuman pencuri napas, diselingi desah berat setiap kali Keigo mengambil jeda sejenak. Junki menariknya lagi sambil menangkup kedua rahang Keigo, ibu jari mengusap kulit wajah pemuda itu dengan lembut, kontras dengan bibirnya yang mendesak semakin dalam.

“Ayo nikah,” Keigo berbisik sangat lirih, tapi Junki bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas—bisa menginderainya dengan jelas, melalui gerak ringan bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya sendiri. Junki menjawab dengan sentuhan lain, kali ini nggak sebatas di bibir saja, namun juga lengannya yang dikalungkan ke leher Keigo, dan kakinya yang memerangkap paha lelaki itu ketika dia memanjat naik ke pangkuan Keigo. Si pemuda Sato tersenyum dalam ciuman setelah itu, menarik pinggang Junki agar semakin dekat. Junki…  _ Junki _ . Pacar Keigo, dan mereka akan menikah. Tapi nanti, setelah ciumannya beres. Keigo masih mau mencecap Junki lebih lama lagi.

***

“Lo berdua sinting?!”

“Ya ampun, santai, Ruki… gak perlu teriak-teriak.”

“Junki, pengaruh buruk lo ya buat Keigo! Apa kata lo?! Mau nikah? Minggu depan? Menurut lo aja itu mungkin, gak?!”

“Bisa, kok, gue tanya sama Mama ngurusnya cepet—”

“Bukan itu, tolol! Persiapannya mana?! Lo mau kasih makan anak lo apaan?!”

“Eh, kalau lo lupa, gue tuh tajir—”

“Kei, tapi bener kata Ruki. Anak kita mau dikasih makan apaan?”

“Akhirnya lo sadar—”

“Yang pertama gue tebak bakal suka salmon, yang kedua mungkin vegetarian gak sih,”

“Lo mau punya anak berapa dulu? Dua cukup emang?”

“Hmm… tiga kali, ya? Atau empat?”

“HEH, JUNKI, KEIGO, DENGERIN GUE DULU!”

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♡
> 
> (tanpa sengaja selesai di hari ulang tahun sukai... selamat ulang tahun, kinjo sky! jo1 jaya, jaya, jaya!)


End file.
